


Not Today

by reinadefuego



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: getyourwordsout, Drabble, Gen, Survival, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: This is not her day to die.Written for December Challenge - "Keep It Brief" at getyourwordsout.
Kudos: 1





	Not Today

* * *

The forest is silent despite the wolf's snapping jaws. Pearlescent teeth catch and tear through the skin of her arm, yet Sam lifts the knife and thrusts again.

The blade meets thick fur and flesh. Sam cries out in agony when its teeth sink deeper; pushes with all the strength she can muster against the beast.

Even as mud slicks her back, the balls of her feet — and what little traction she has weakens — she decides this is not her day to die.

Not today, she declares, nor tomorrow.

And if Death desires to say something, she'll fight it too.


End file.
